1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch screen, and more particularly to an in-cell touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen is an input/output device that combines touch technology and display technology to enable users to directly interact with what is displayed. A capacitor-based touch panel is a commonly used touch panel that utilizes capacitive coupling effect to detect touch position. Specifically, capacitance corresponding to the touch position changes and is thus detected, when a finger touches a surface of the touch panel.
In order to produce thinner touch screens, in-cell technology has been adopted that eliminates one or more layers by building capacitors inside the display. Conventional in-cell touch screens, however, possesses substantive parasitic capacitors that form a large load, thereby affecting sensitivity of the touch screen. Accordingly, a need has arisen to propose a novel scheme for driving an in-cell touch screen with enhanced touch sensitivity.